Quiere estar a su lado
by L. Nott
Summary: Camina rápido.Tiene prisa por llegar a ninguna parte.No tiene a nadie.Nadie la espera.Sus labios han sido posados en aquella sonrisa torcida.No tiene a nada.No tiene a nadie.Y sigue sin quererlo.Pero esta vez, es diferente.Quiere estar a su lado.-/-ExB-/-Aviso: No es poesía.
1. Quiereestarasulado

**Quiere estar a su lado**

Camina rápido.

Tiene prisa por llegar a ninguna parte.

No tiene a nadie.

Nadie la espera.

Todos la traicionaron

Pero le da igual.

Ya lo ha superado.

Pasa por la pequeña avenida.

No hay nadie.

Siempre es igual.

Se repite el mismo patrón.

Nunca hay siquiera una persona por donde ella pasa.

Pero no le importa.

Ya se ha acostumbrado.

No tiene nada.

Lo ha perdido todo.

Ha sido estafada.

Pero para ella eso es irrelevante.

No necesita a nadie.

No necesita nada.

Solo a ella.

Ella misma.

¿Qué más da si no tiene a nadie?

¿Qué más da si no tiene nada?

¿Qué más da todo?

Ella no quiere nada.

Ella no quiere a nadie.

Siempre ha sido así.

Pasa por un callejón.

Es oscuro, estrecho y sucio.

Pero no le da miedo.

Nunca lo ha hecho.

Siempre pasa por aquel sucio y oscuro callejón.

Nunca le ha importado.

Ella misma está sucia.

Ella misma tiene un alma oscura.

Pero hoy es diferente.

Esta noche es diferente.

Alguien la observa desde las más oscuras sombras.

Y ella lo sabe.

Pero como siempre, lo ignora.

Ignora cualquier ruido, cualquier mirada.

¿Qué le importa a ella?

Ya sabe lo que piensan.

Y, aunque las palabras duelan, no le importan.

La gente es así.

El mundo es así.

Y sabe perfectamente que nunca cambiará.

Oye un ruido extraño.

No es normal.

Se pone nerviosa.

Pero cualquiera que la viera no lo pensaría.

Esconde bien sus emociones.

Nadie sabe lo que siente.

Mejor para ella.

Oye otro ruido.

Esta vez es una lata pateada.

No le da más importancia de la necesaria.

Seguramente haya sido algún vagabundo animal.

Vuelve a caminar tranquila.

Sólo era una tontería.

Se encuentra en la mitad del callejón.

Ya falta poco.

Aunque no lo quiera admitir, se siente misteriosamente inquieta.

Sabe que no pasa nada.

Que todo es obra de su cruel imaginación.

Pero algo dentro de ella la avisa.

Hay peligro.

Es peligroso estar aquí.

Una escalofriante brisa detiene su paso.

Mira atrás.

En busca de respuestas.

Ahora sabe seguro que alguien la observa.

Mira en todas direcciones.

No hay nadie.

Sacude la cabeza.

Está convencida de que hay alguien ahí.

Detrás de ella.

Vigilándola.

Acechándola.

Registra de nuevo el callejón con su mirada.

Pero no ve a nadie.

De nuevo.

Da un nuevo paso.

Se detiene.

Algo la impide avanzar.

Está paralizada.

Aunque no siente a nadie cerca de ella.

Nadie la está tocando.

Ni siquiera la rozan.

Solo siente el suelo bajo sus pies.

La brisa helada.

Y que alguien la observa.

Quiere salir corriendo.

Ahora sí tiene miedo.

Pero no puede moverse.

Algo se lo impide.

De repente alguien la coge por la espalda.

Quiere gritar.

Pero le tapan la boca.

Se remueve.

Patalea.

Pero no llora.

Lucha.

Siempre lucha.

No puede dejar que su dignidad se pierda.

Es lo único que le queda.

Aquel que la coge por la espalda le corre el pelo.

Se lo coloca detrás de la oreja con una dulzura sorprendente.

Le da dulces besos, a partir de la mejilla.

Ella detiene su pataleo.

Sorprendida.

Sabe que aquel que la cogió podría violarla.

Puede que ese sea su plan.

Debería sentir miedo.

Pero, pese a lo que ella quiere.

No siente miedo.

Si no seguridad.

Y ganas de que siga.

Los besos continúan.

Van bajando lentamente.

Los labios de él le producen cosquillas.

Y le dan un gusto inexplicable.

Aunque no quiere sentirlo.

Los labios se detienen justo en su cuello.

Y le da varias caricias en él.

Pero, de repente, siente como algo se clava en su piel.

Algo la perfora lentamente.

Siente dolor.

Mucho dolor.

Pero no grita.

No quiere gritar.

No quiere admitir que le duele.

Siente como alguien la coge.

Pero no mucho más.

Su cuerpo le arde.

Un fuego abrasador la quema por dentro.

Pero sabe que no está envuelta en fuego.

De repente, siente como algo explota en su pecho.

No puede evitar gritar.

Y el dolor desaparece.

Solo siente una quemazón en la garganta.

A pesar de todo, se siente fuerte.

A pesar de todo lo pasado, puede abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que ve, son unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Y una reluciente sonrisa torcida.

Antes de que se pueda dar cuenta.

Sus labios han sido posados en aquella sonrisa torcida.

No tiene a nada.

No tiene a nadie.

Y sigue sin quererlo.

Pero esta vez, es diferente.

Quiere estar a _su_ lado.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya estoy aquí con otro fic de Twilight. Es raro, lo sé, casi sin sentido. Pero es que se me ha ocurrido esta mañana y no he podido evitar escribirlo y subirlo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por favor, por favor, por favor, dejadme rewiers, es que quiero salir si los fic me salen bien.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


	2. Siempreestaráasulado

**Siempre estará a su lado**

Oculto entre las sombras.

Aquellas que siempre lo ayudan.

La observa caminar.

Con cuidado, de no ser observado.

Sabe que está sola.

Que no tiene nada.

Que nadie la espera.

Porque todos le dieron la espalda.

Aunque sabe que eso a ella no le importa.

Que no necesita nada.

Que no necesita a nadie.

Salvo a ella misma.

Y por ello la quiere tanto.

Es valiente.

Decidida.

Independiente.

Inteligente.

Capaz de sobrevivir solo con su ingenio.

Nunca se rinde.

Y él lo sabe muy bien.

La ve llegar a la pequeña avenida.

No hay nadie.

Nunca hay nadie por donde ella pasa.

Y eso le gusta.

Él quiere que ella sea suya.

Que nadie se acerque a ella.

Sabe que la lastimarán.

Y le harán daño.

Y él no quiere eso.

No para ella.

Porque él la ama.

Los supo desde el primer momento en que la vio.

El olor de su sangre era una tortura.

Pero no puede alejarse de ella.

Eso duele mucho más.

La observa desde aquel primer momento.

Sabe que tiene pretendientes.

Mucho mejores que él.

Más adecuados para ella.

Pero no podía dejarla en sus manos.

Sabe que no la aman como él.

Sabe que solo quieren que sea suya.

Obsesos posesivos.

Solo se sienten atraídos por su belleza.

Por aquellos ojos de chocolate.

Por aquella sonrisa tímida.

Por aquel precioso rubor en sus mejillas.

Por aquellos apetecibles labios.

Ha visto cómo la besan.

Y cómo aquellos eran rechazados.

En innumerables ocasiones tuvo que aguantar las ganas.

Aguantar las ganas de matar.

Aquellos 'niños' osaban a besarla.

Osaban a besar a su Bella.

Bella.

Hermoso nombre.

Casi tanto como ella.

Ve que entra en un callejón.

Es oscuro.

Estrecho.

Y sucio.

Pero sabe que eso a ella no le importa.

Que ella misma se considera eso.

Sucia.

Y de alma oscura.

Porque cree que ella tiene la culpa.

Porque cree que todos la traicionaron.

La sigue.

Entra en el callejón poco después de ella.

Desde las sombras la ve avanzar.

Nota como su pulso se altera levemente.

Y comprende que sabe que la observan.

Pero no reacciona.

Porque ella ya está acostumbrada a que la miren.

Siempre lo hacen.

Hablan de ella.

La hieren con sus palabras.

Ella los ignora.

Él se venga.

Siempre encuentra la forma.

Nunca levanta sospechas.

Se mueve levemente.

Para patear una lata.

Ve como ella se altera más.

Luego se relaja.

Ha encontrado sentido a los ruidos.

Sigue caminando.

Pero la nota intranquila.

Su subconsciente la avisa.

Ella corre peligro.

Pero él sabe que nadie la acecha.

Sólo él.

Él es peligro.

Él es peligroso.

Y él lo sabe.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, él es solo un demonio.

Oye su pulso.

Está nerviosa.

La observa con más detalle.

Ella se detiene.

Nota como intenta dar un paso.

Pero algo se lo impide.

Su penetrante mirada.

No pude resistir la tentación.

Se acerca a ella.

La abraza por la espalda.

Nota su intento de gritar.

Le tapa la boca.

No quiere que grite.

No quiere alejarse de ella.

Se remueve.

Patalea.

Lucha.

Pero no llora.

Sabe que eso le parece propio de los débiles.

Nunca la ha visto llorar.

No quiere que se mueva más.

Quiere que acepte su abrazo.

Le corre el pelo.

Lo coloca detrás de su oreja con dulzura.

La quiere mucho.

Empieza a darle dulces besos.

Empezando por la mejilla.

Ella detiene su lucha.

Sorprendida.

Pero sin pizca de miedo.

Aunque sabe que su mente trabaja a toda velocidad.

Sigue besándola.

Baja de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Llega hasta su cuello.

La sigue besando suavemente.

La acaricia con sus labios.

Los colmillos empiezan a molestarle.

No quiere hacerlo.

Pero no puede resistir la tentación.

Perfora su piel con sus colmillos.

Sabe que la ponzoña empezará pronto a hacer efecto.

La coge entre sus brazos.

La lleva a su casa.

Y la observa durante tres días.

No la ha oído gritar.

No se sorprende.

Sabe cómo es ella.

Su corazón da su último latido.

Ella grita por fin.

Él se coloca a su lado.

Nota como se mueve.

Ve como abre los ojos.

Él sonríe.

Y admira su rostro.

Sus ojos son de un intenso color borgoña.

Su cabello castaño brilla.

Sus labios son muy apetecibles.

No sabe cómo.

Pero ella se abalanza hacia él.

Sus labios se juntan.

Y se unen en un apasionado beso.

Ella le susurra que quiere estar a su lado

Y él siempre estará a _su_ lado.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Aquí estoy con una segunda parte del fic. Esta tiene el punto de vista de Eddie.**

**Este cap está dedicado a Alnella19. Seguro que no es lo que esperabas pero bue, es que quería hacerlo. Espero que no te importe.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Aoko45**


	3. Porqueseaman

**Porque se aman**

Se miran.

Ambos sonríen.

Increíblemente, están juntos.

Es extraño a ojos de cualquiera.

Ni siquiera se conocen.

Pero, pese a todo.

Saben que quieren estar juntos.

Los dos han estado solos.

Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quizás demasiado.

Él ha vagado por el mundo durante décadas.

Quizás siglos.

Ella, no.

Aún es joven.

Aún no ha viajado.

Aún no ha vagado.

Aún no es consciente de todo lo que la rodea.

Ella tan solo es una chica.

Una chica convertida por un vampiro enamorado.

Un enamorado que ahora la mira con adoración.

Con amor.

Más del que nunca ella ha recibido.

Le abraza.

Esconde su cabeza en su cuello.

Varios sollozos sacuden su cuerpo.

Él la mira preocupado.

La acaricia con suavidad.

Tratando de calmarla.

Mientras la besa desde la cabeza hasta el hombro.

Le duele verla así.

Poco tiempo ha pasado.

Quizás.

Solo quizás.

Pero él la adora.

La quiere.

La ama.

Y poco tiempo ha hecho falta.

Para que él la ame tanto.

Y para que él sufra tanto como ella.

Cuando ella sufre.

Él sufre.

Cuando ella sonríe.

Él sonríe.

Todo lo que le sucede a ella le sucede a él.

Porque ella no es su complemento.

No es su otra mitad.

No es su alma gemela.

Ella es parte de él.

Y él es parte de ella.

Su destino es estar juntos.

Y así será.

¿Quienes son ellos para cambiar el destino?

Aunque, sin son sinceros...

Serían capaces de desafiar el destino.

Si no les permitiera estar juntos.

Porque ellos saben que han nacido para estar juntos.

Ellos saben que existen por el otro.

Ellos saben que sin el otro no serían nada.

Porque son el uno para el otro.

Porque se quieren.

Porque sus vidas no tienen sentido sin el otro.

Porque se aman.

Porque siempre estarán juntos.

-_Te amo._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con otro cap. Lo siento, pero es más corto. Es que ha salido así, aunque espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Como siempre, este cap va dedicado a Alnella19. ¡Espero no haberte decepcionado!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Aoko45**


End file.
